


Never Alone

by mikaaa



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Also short, F/M, Heavy Angst, Jessamine Kaldwin Lives, but it has some serious consequences, emily has the plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaaa/pseuds/mikaaa
Summary: Jessamine won't let her baby girl be taken to the Flooded District. Not alone, at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this idea dawned on me after I read the corroded man. after i found some new lore, i decided to run with it. and run i did, right into the feeling train.

"Mommy," Came the scratchy whisper, big innocent eyes staring into Jessamine's.

_She has Corvo's eyes._

"I'm here, my love," She smiles, forced through tears. 

_She's getting paler by the minute._

"It's.. It's too late, isn't it? I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" Emily whimpers, tears mixing with blood and snot, all three running down her face.

_Too late for her, and now too late for me, too._

"Don't think of that, my love. We'll be alright." Jessmine laid a gentle kiss to her forehead.

_Corvo will have a fit. Funny. I don't seem to care._

"Why did you come? Y-You aren't sick, but now you wi-" The princess was interrupted by a series of coughs that shook her entire tiny frame.

_By the void. She's dying._

"I won't allow.." The empress lost her thoughts, a choked sob forcing its way up her throat.

_She's dead._


End file.
